


Sometimes dreams aren't so sweet

by rathuks



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, Other, description of gore, how to tag, im not sure, not really major character death since hes already dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathuks/pseuds/rathuks
Summary: Curt has a nightmare about Owen(takes place two years after the banana incident)
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sometimes dreams aren't so sweet

When Curt opened his eyes, he expected to be in his living room, the bottles of liquor with their labels long gone thrown across the floor, the place a mess, like always [at least since his death]. But he was on a staircase. A staircase that looked familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Curt looked down and saw it. The staircase without a rail and that _fucking_ banana that took his partners’ life two years ago. Curt ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more than it had been. He glanced down at his clothes; the same as they had been all that time ago.

Curt backed up against the wall and slid down it, scrunching his eyes shut. The sneaking suspicion that someone — or something — was watching him. But did he care? Hell no. If he closed his eyes and waited, eventually he would wake up and this would be over, right? Curt begged his brain to wake up, the thoughts whirling in his skull as if he was on a merry-go-round that just wouldn’t stop rotating. His thoughts had been short when he heard a familiar voice. Too familiar.

“Hello, love.”

Curt looked up at the man, tall and standing above him, blocking the minor source of light. The light glowed around him, making him appear angelic. Curt had trouble making out the man’s face because of the shadows, but he knew who it was. He always knew.

“Owen?”

Owen knelt down to his level and looked at him in the eye, his eyes warm. A crooked yet comforting smile settled on his face. “That’s right, love.”  
Curt shook his head, “no. You’re dead. I- I saw you die, Owen.”  
Owen shook his head, “I am dead, old man.” Owen sighed. “You always were slow to figure things out.”

Curt averted his eyes, closing them so he didn’t have to look at him. “I’m…” he trailed off. What was he supposed to say? There were no words strong enough to express the sorrow he felt nor were there enough words he could string together to form a good enough apology.

“Look at me, love.”

Curt opened his eyes, but what he looked at had him closing them again. It was… Owen. But rotten, deceased. His hair was falling out, and what hair he had was matted with dried blood against his head. His face was rotten, the skin looked like it was going to fall off any moment. Like one sudden move would tear the flesh from his face and leave Curt alone with a skull. Curt shook his head and closed his eyes even tighter. He didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to see his ex-lover dead and rotten. Curt didn’t want to see this, knowing it was his fault that Owen was dead.

“It was your fault. It was your fault I died,” the words pierced Curt like a dagger. “I know,” Curt nodded, swallowing the limp in his throat, tears brimmed in his eyes. He was so sorry. “Do you, Curt? I could have had a life if it wasn’t for you. Look at me!”  
Curt opened his eyes, tears now streaming down his face. Owen was standing up, the light no longer making him appear like an angel. No, it made him look more like a demon.

“You left me. You let me die.”  
Owen was stiff with rage, his hands curled into a fist. Curt frantically shook his head, “I-I had to get out of there or else I would die too and I know I should’ve stayed but I couldn’t, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Curt kept repeating the chant of ‘sorry’ and blabbering on, talking about all the things he did wrong. Owen stood there. What I left of his lips were curled up in a snarl, teeth showing, but they weren’t human teeth. Owen’s teeth were more animal-like. He could easily tear Curt’s throat out with one swift move.

“Just shut up already.”

Curt stopped mid-sentence. His chest was heaving up and down. His throat was closing up, he couldn’t breathe. By now, Owen was just a blur. Tears built up in his eyes, even though he was crying like a baby. Curt didn’t want to admit it, but it scared him. It terrified him.

Curt had to get out. He couldn’t do this. If he was being honest, he wanted nothing more than to stay with Owen, but… not this Owen. He wanted the Owen that would be there for him when he had a nightmare and always had his back. Not this Owen. Even if this was the real Owen. Curt stood up. The stench of death was now more prominent than it had been. He tried to bypass Owen, but the taller man stopped him. Curt pushed him aside and ran past, running up the stairs. Owen ran after him, staying close on his heels.

Curt turned around and looked at him, running into the wall. A sharp pain filled his head, but he had to keep going. “Are you going to leave me again, Curt?” Owen said, cocking his head innocently. “No, I’m….” Curt closed his eyes. Why couldn’t he just wake up? “Curt. You left me. Now I’m dead, so just accept it. It was your fault. You can drink yourself to death and it still wouldn’t change the fact that you ruined my life.”

Curt opened his eyes to look at his ex-lover, but the setting had changed. They were on a staircase, Owen being higher on the stairs, towering over him.  
There was a weight in Curt’s pocket. He fished it out and looked at it. A handgun, shining in the light. He looked at Owen, his eyes cold. “Do it,” Owen said, snarling at Curt. “You killed me once, so I suppose you’ll do it again.” Curt shook his head, “no. I-I can’t.” Owen laughed, “you killed me once. Why wouldn’t you do it again? There’s no reason for you not to. I mean, I’m already dead, so why would it matter? You’re never going to get back to the time we shared. Never, Curt. So-”

A noise of a gunshot rang out, filling the room. Owen fell back, pus oozing out of the wound in his head. Curt stared at the mess in front of him, wiping the tears from his face. “I’m sorry.”

Curt sat up from the couch, tears streaming down his face. A scream filled the room, a scream filled with all the pain and the sadness of the last couple years. He brought his knees to his chest and gripped his hair, tearing at it. He wished to be held, but that would never happen again, at least not by someone who gave a shit about him and didn’t just want to have sex with him and leave. Curt wished for the nightmare to disappear forever and never have to think about it again. It happened again two years later.

Except this time, it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa hi! this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
